


Me or you?

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, My first attempt, Nicknames, cuteness, daddy giant, daddy!Robron, designated jobs for parents, fluffff, fluffy top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"DADDY!"</p><p>Having two daddies sometimes leads to a little confusion, good thing Aaron and Robert usually know exactly who their little boy wants after hearing him call out the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me or you?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff fest ...

"DADDY!" A moan, a long, _wanting_ one that filled the room instantly.

 

Aaron turned his head first, a quick look towards his little boy and he knew he wanted him, not his other daddy, 'daddy giant'.

 

They were eating dinner, Robert had cooked and Aaron had plated up for Jacob like always, only this time he had forgotten to slice up the spaghetti for Jacob to eat with more ease.

 

Robert raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face because he always liked to protest that their three year old boy was actually referring to him instead.

 

"Oi bud, which daddy? Me or fluffy top?" Robert whispered, leaning into Jacob and tousling his curly brown hair as he spoke. Aaron rolled his eyes, 'fluffy top' was a nickname he had reluctantly grown to accept after Jacob had brushed a hand through his hair and mumbled the words out. Robert stared wide eyed and had this massive grin on his face as he lifted Jacob up in the air and congratulated him on such an amazing nickname for his daddy. Aaron hated it at first, but then again his own son had given it to him so he couldn't despise it as much as he wanted to.

 

Aaron shoved at Robert's arm, "Er...for the fifty eighth time this week, _daddy_ cuts Jacob's food up for him, isn't that right little man?" He said, his voice all high pitched and warm.

  
Jacob lifted his head, looking up at Aaron and smiling as he tugged on his arm, "You dadde." He let out, obviously growing impatient about the fact that he was still waiting for his dinner to be just right for him to eat.

  
Aaron pulled a cheeky little face towards Robert practically saying ' _See'_ before he went back to Jacob's patterned little plate and watched the little boy's face come alive with excitement.

  
Robert little out a playful sigh, "Whatever," he mumbled, "Jackey just uses you as his little slave." He added, pulling Aaron away from their son's attention and earning a shake of the head.

 

^*^

 

 

"DADDEE!" A frustrated little sigh, as if he carried the weight of the world on his small shoulders.

 

Robert turned his head first, as Aaron and him resting against the sofa, finding a bit of peace after spending the entire day setting up a train track for Jacob.

 

"Yeah?" Robert looked towards Aaron as Aaron looked towards Robert, both laughing as they realised they said it at the same time. Aaron rolled his eyes, a part of him knowing Jacob wanted Robert because he had been a bit more interested in all the little trains that their boy seemed to be obsessed with.

 

Robert leaned in towards Aaron and tilted his head, "Er I think he wants me mate." His face practically lighting up as he spoke and making Aaron's heart skip a little bit, this would never get old he thought.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, "Why couldn't he like cars instead." He said playfully as he felt Robert laugh into him before kissing him softly on the lips.

 

The sound of tiny but mighty footsteps charging towards Aaron and Robert broke them apart as they looked down at their little boy standing there with a small frown on his face. His wild and curly hair was pushed back by his hands as he stared wide eyed at his parents, eyes just like Aaron's.

  
Robert bit down on his lip, trying hard not to laugh as Jacob pulled the ultimate 'moody Aaron' face that he had grown to love.

  
"What's wrong buddy?" Robert asked, voice gentle and controlled.

  
Jacob sniffed softly, "I need dadde to help me with trains." He let out, his face softening as Aaron smiled at him and titled his head.

  
"Daddy giant?" Aaron asked, earning an eager nod from Jacob. Robert felt his heart thump hard as he heard his little nickname, well earned from all those days Jacob spent climbing up and down him like he was a tower as he giggled out "Giant! Giant!"

  
Robert lifted himself up from his seat, "Daddy's coming don't worry." He whispered as he looked down at Jacob and held onto his little hand tightly, instantly making his little man smile with joy and jump up and down.

  
Aaron couldn't help but smile as he looked at the scene in front of him, he couldn't be happier, it wasn't actually possible he thought. Robert caught the way he was staring at him, thinking the same thoughts.

  
"Love you," Robert spoke softly catching Aaron's attention.

  
"Love you," Aaron said back, quick, instant, he didn't need to think.

  
Jacob began twirling himself round as he held onto Robert's hand still, obviously becoming restless.

  
Aaron began to laugh as he looked at his little boy, "He always asks for you when he's frustrated, needs your brain more than mine." He said, a small smile on his face as he spoke.

  
Robert looked down towards Jacob and lifted him up over his shoulders making him giggle. "Or more like he leaves all his moodiness to me," Robert said looking back at Aaron, "Just like someone else I know and love." He added, a smirk on his face as he bounced Jacob all the way back to his room to deal with that pesky train set.

 

^*^

 

 

"DAH-DADDE-DADDY!" A yell, shallow breath, panicked.

 

Aaron and Robert both turned towards Jacob's bedroom, Aaron's mind instantly working over time as he heard the _way_ he called out.

  
Robert leapt up from the bed and raced towards the door, Aaron anxiously by his side, tugging at his arm as they approached Jacob's room.

  
"God is he okay?" Aaron asked, his voice even more panicked than Jacob's had been.

  
Robert gulped hard as he opened the door and saw Jacob sitting there, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed out and looked up at his daddy's.

  
Aaron instantly dropped to the floor, kneeling beside his little boy as he tried not to worry. "What's happened, baby what's wrong -"

  
Robert joined him, a hand on Aaron's back as he looked down at Jacob and cleared his throat, "Tell us what's wrong buddy." He said, soft, slow.

  
Jacob pushed up his lips into a small pout as he continued crying and then lifted up his hand revealing a small cut he had on his thumb, bleeding. "My...my toy hurt me." He let out finally.

  
Aaron had to look away, he _hated_ seeing Jacob cry, it made him cry and he didn't want Jacob worrying about him. Robert noticed almost immediately, feeling the way Aaron was shaking underneath his reassuring hand.

  
"He's fine, just a little scratch babe." Robert whispered as he looked towards Aaron and kissed him lightly on the temple, causing Aaron to nod and look back round to Jacob who had stopped crying all at once, sitting there and watching the scene in front of him instead.

  
"Now bud go with daddy to get a plaster and I'll tell off your toy, yeah?" Robert was so calm, controlled and Aaron was in awe. He had felt the panic inside Robert as they heard their boy call out for help, but as soon as he realised what was wrong his mind was fixed on finding a problem and making it better. Aaron only wished he could be like that.

  
Aaron smiled towards Jacob and held out a shaky hand for him to hold.

  
Jacob lifted himself up, pushing a hand through his curly hair and then shaking his head as he looked towards Robert, "You daddy!" He let out, his voice a little shaky as he spoke.

  
Robert's heart thumped a little, feeling awful for Aaron who simply pulled his hand away again and wiped the tears that were still in his eyes from the worry he had felt for Jacob.

  
"Go on then, I'll do the telling off." Aaron put on a fake smile, pretending it didn't hurt as he watched Jacob tug at Robert's arm and lead him towards the bathroom.

 

 

Aaron was sitting on the bed, silent when Robert came in.

  
"He cared more about having the Batman plaster instead of the Spider-Man one, rather than the actual cut." Robert chuckled out nervously as he wrapped an arm around Aaron.

  
Aaron smiled softly, tried. "So he's okay?" He asked, needed to know.

  
Robert frowned, "Of course he is, just left him watching Peppa Pig so..." He stopped as he saw Aaron smile bigger this time, more genuine.

  
Aaron shook his head and sighed as he held onto Robert's hand tightly, squeezing it as he spoke. "I don't know what I would have done if...if you weren't here, being you."

  
Robert sat beside Aaron, "Don't be silly." He huffed out, trying not to dwell on it.

  
"He wanted you because he's not daft and he knows how I get, how useless I am when he _really_ needs me." Aaron said, tears in his eyes again.

  
Robert pulled Aaron into him instinctively wanting to shield Aaron from his own thoughts. "You are _not_ useless, how could you even think that?" He asked, his voice strong and determined.

  
Aaron shook his head as he buried it further into Robert, craving the affection. "I'm the daddy he needs to cut up his tea, not - not when he hurts himself, when it matters." He cried out.

  
"It's not just a coincidence that he only calls ya when he's all panicked, not me." Aaron noted, knowing why Jacob never called for him when he was like that. Jacob could pick up on his worry and nerves whenever he needed him and Aaron didn't know how to help. Robert was always calmer, more rational as he tried with him, knew exactly what to do and say like it was _easy_.

  
Robert shrugged his shoulders, "Don't over think it babe." He said, knowing Aaron was already.

  
Aaron shook his head, "How can I not?" He asked pulling away, "It's _true_." He added, his voice small and soft.

  
Robert grabbed onto Aaron's shoulders, "Listen to me," He said slowly as Aaron looked up at him, "You get like that sometimes and it's okay, because it just show how much you _care_ about him, how much you _love_ him. Don't you think I get like that sometimes? Aaron I panick, I get scared and I worry but -"

  
"But at least you don't let him pick up on it, _notice_." Aaron whispered, the words not effecting him as much as he hoped.

  
Robert shook his head as he leaned towards Aaron and kissed him softly, "Please don't think you're doing a bad job, he needs you for things he dosen't need me for." Robert pointed out as he pulled away.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah like what?"

  
Robert shook his head, "Like tying his laces, like making sure the bath isn't too hot because I don't even think about shit like that," Aaron smiled at Robert before letting out a small sigh, "Like giving him these massive cuddles and making him feel better after he's hurt himself." Robert added gently.

  
Aaron kissed Robert lightly, "I reckon Peppa Pig's got that covered, don't you?" He spoke before suddenly looking towards the door and seeing Jacob standing there, sucking his thumb softly as he looked up at his daddies.

  
"You alright mate?" Robert asked, looking up Jacob and smiling.

  
Jacob raced over to him, hardly giving Robert the chance to lift him up on their bed.

  
Aaron looked towards Jacob, seeing the small plaster and smiling, "You okay now little man?" He mumbled out, still wary that Jacob could tell he was upset about what happened.

  
Jacob nodded his head slowly, "Are you okay daddy?" He asked softly as he watched the way Aaron's fell a little, taken aback as he looked at Robert.

  
"Of course daddy's okay." Robert helped, a hand tousling Jacob's hair softly, "Isn't that right daddy." He said looking across at Robert.

  
Aaron nodded his head, he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that his boy was worried him. "I'm fine buddy." He whispered out, watching as Jacob nodded his head again he looked down at his plaster before turning his attention towards Robert, moving little hands over Robert's face and making him laugh.

  
Aaron smiled again before getting up from the bed, "I'll make a start on tea." He said, his voice filled with a little sadness.

  
"DADDY!"

  
Robert pulled himself up and looked down at Jacob who looked like he had been hurt from playing with him on the bed. "Did I hurt ya bud?" Robert asked softly as Aaron waited by the door.

  
Jacob nodded his hand and suddenly clambered off the bed, "DADDY!" He let out again and suddenly Aaron looked round and saw his little boy racing towards him, hands desperately waving and signalling for him to be lifted up.

  
Aaron looked across at Robert and saw how proud he seemed as he watched Aaron scoop their son up in his arms and rock him gently.

  
"Daddy's here, shh, it's okay." Aaron mumbled as he felt Jacob burry his head further into his neck, nuzzling him. "Daddy giant didn't mean to hurt ya baby." Aaron spoke softly as he looked down at Jacob and tousled his hair.

  
Jacob nodded his head, "I know but I want your cuddles to make me better." He mumbled out as he held onto Aaron tighter, wrapping his arms around Aaron's neck.

  
Robert got up from the bed and walked towards the door, "Cuddles see." He whispered as he reached Aaron and Jacob and kissed Aaron's head softly. "I'll make a start on tea then yeah? He needs ya." Robert added before attempting to leave and feeling Aaron pull him back, and kissing him softly on the lips, "Thank you." Aaron whispered, he loved how reassured he felt after speaking to Robert and feeling his son _safe_ in his arms.

 

^*^

 

 

"DADDY!" A soft, needy one as he walked into the room.

 

"Yeah?" Again both of them, like always whenever Jacob aimed the call and none of them particularly. Aaron frowned, titling his head a little, "Me or you?" He wondered, unsure.

  
Robert let out a little laugh, "Which one Jakey?" He asked Jacob, who was approaching them both, trying his best not to stumble.

  
Jacob stared between them wide eyed, his eyes deep and blue and the small bound of freckles on his face visible for Robert to see.

  
Aaron hit at Robert's arm, "Don't make him choose like that!" He let out with a little laugh.

  
Robert frowned, "Why not? It's fun." He asked as Jacob stood still, staring as he looked across at Aaron.

  
"Yeah like your idea about putting him in the middle of the room and seeing who he crawled to first when he was two?" Aaron said remembering how stupid the idea was.

  
Robert pulled a face, "Oi I'm still hurt that he chose his teddy over the _both_ of us mate." He said, thinking back to his eagerly Jacob crawled towards the teddy neither of them had even noticed and ignoring all the cooing the pair were doing.

  
Robert looked towards Jacob, "He wants me...I can tell." Jacob started smiling, and playing with hands like he always did when he wanted something.

  
Aaron let out a yawn, he was too tired to argue. "Fine then, you win this time."

  
Robert let out a playful cheer, "Yay you want daddy giant!" He said making a sleepy Aaron let out a little smile.

  
Jacob started clapping his hands together and smiling again, "Daddy help me wi' me hair, brush my hair daddy!" He said jumping up and down.

  
Aaron scoffed and couldn't help but laugh as he saw Robert's face fall. The worst thing. Brushing, or trying to brush Jacob's curly thick brown hair was a _nightmare_ and usually left for Victoria or Chas to tackle when they came round. Jacob hated how it was always in his way and Robert somehow always dodged the moments where the little boy would complain to Aaron about helping him brush it and make it easier for him. Aaron would be sitting there, stressed out and moody as their little boy sat between his legs, hair damp from bath time and face puffy and red as he held back tears because of the pain his curly locks caused him.

  
"You heard him daddy, go brush his hair for him." Aaron said gesturing towards Jacob and then looking at Robert, "You should decide who he wants more often." He added as he watched their little boy practically drag Robert off his feet and towards the bathroom eagerly, a smile refusing to his leave his lips as he rested back on their sofa and pulling out an action figure that had been digging into his back and let out a little laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy thing then, I've never written proper daddy!robron so I thought I'd give it a go lol, let me know what you thought!


End file.
